


The Knight and Her Fair Maiden

by thefruitsofmysoul



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitsofmysoul/pseuds/thefruitsofmysoul
Summary: Princess Charlotte of Hildavia has just turned eighteen, and as such, needs to start looking for potential suitors. Her mother, Queen Jessica, is looking to entrust one knight with the protection of the princess on such a journey. Lady Melissa of House Hastings, given her history with the deceased Prince Charles, feels an immediate connection to the princess, driving her decision to become the princess' sworn knight. (ON HIATUS)





	1. Chapter 1

_The grassy plains that encircled the Hildavian palace stretched for what seemed to be an eternity. The surrounding flora were in full bloom, each individual one adding to the ethereal nature of the palace. Many foreigners, who were either trying to get on the good side of the reigning monarch, or get their children to befriend the monarch’s heirs, visited the palace on a daily basis. It was futile, however, as Queen Jessica of Hildavia was never one to let anyone talk her into anything. If she was going to allow something to happen, it would happen on her own terms._

_The same could not be said for her beloved son, Prince Charles, or Charlie as he preferred to be called. Young Charlie, despite having many riches at his disposal, was not happy. He had never been the type of prince to dwell on pretending to be a knight, like his brother, Prince Jason, did. He didn’t like to roll in the mud, or practice knightly gestures, and his father, Prince Kenneth, didn’t like that. Rather, he preferred all things feminine, as they fit in with the girl he felt he was on the inside. His father, who had married into Hildavian royal family from the distant land of Rosewood, was harsh and unforgiving, wholly unaccepting of the idea that Charlie wasn’t as masculine as Jason was. As a result, he sought to make the young boy’s life a living nightmare._

_Any doll that Charlie had gotten ahold of mysteriously vanished, any earring that Jessica let him try on was discarded, and Kenneth was quick to lash out at him anytime he sat in a manner that was “too feminine for his station.” It seemed as if there was nothing that Charlie could do to appease Kenneth, and at eight-years-old, the thought depressed him more than anything._

_It was this thought that sent him out to the palace courtyard early one afternoon. The eager chirping of sparrows was a welcome distraction from the gala that his parents were hosting inside the palace walls. He knew that due to his meek demeanor, he wouldn’t be missed. The gathering was more so an opportunity for his parents to show off their royal assets for all the commoners to observe. It was a ploy at power, Charlie knew. Just as a former king of France held lavish gatherings within the walls of Versailles, as a way to showcase his stature and influence, Charlie knew that his parents wanted to show all potential rivals who was truly in charge of Hildavia._

_As he rested against the bark of a large, majestic oak tree, he allowed his fingers to sift through the grass. He didn’t worry about palace guards looking for him; he knew that he was far out of their reach, as he knew the palace better than they did. Had he been less melancholic, Charlie would’ve told his mother about how flawed the palace security system was, if an eight-year-old was able to find his way outside of the realm of protection. So lost in his thoughts, Charlie didn’t notice a young brunette girl standing above him, head tilted to the side._

_“Do you mind if I join you?” The girl’s voice startled Charlie out of his thoughts. He raised his gray-blue eyes to face the girl. He imagined that if he were standing, the girl would just barely be shorter than him. Her raven hair was curly, not enough to be considered frizzy, but just enough that it couldn’t be considered straight. Her eyes were much the same, dark, and seemingly full of so much knowledge. He didn’t even realize that he hadn’t given her an answer until he noticed that she was frowning, an expression that he never wanted to see grace her features ever again._

_“Never mind.” The girl was saying, turning away from Charlie, her tone belying the slightest hint of sadness, “I’ll just –”_

_“No!” Charlie’s response was abrupt, and he grabbed ahold of the girl’s wrist in an effort to stop her. As the brunette turned around to face him, Charlie felt his cheeks color in embarrassment. Here he was, with a girl just about his age, and his behavior was less than elegant. Sheepishly, Charlie let go of her wrist, “You can stay.”_

_The girl studied him curiously for a while before nodding, descending to the ground in a graceful manner that Charlie instantly envied. She was wearing the most gorgeous blue dress he had ever seen, and though his favorite color was yellow, Charlie could admit that the color the girl wore was very beautiful._

_“I’m Melissa.” The girl said softly, extending her hand for Charlie to shake, which he did, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_Melissa’s manners told Charlie that she came from a noble family. He just didn’t know which one. He was certain that he’d met all the Hildavian noble families already, but Melissa’s presence appeared to be proving him wrong._

_“Charlie.” Charlie shook her hand. Similar to the way he had seen his father act, Charlie raised Melissa’s hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it, feeling his cheeks warm yet again at the action. He had been told all his life that **good** princes always kiss a lady’s hand. The slight blush that appeared on Melissa’s face told Charlie that he did the right thing, “The pleasure is all mine.”_

_Melissa gave him a bright smile, and Charlie only just saw that Melissa had two dolls in hand, each taken out of a small bag that she had rested in the grass next to her. His gaze was fixated on the dolls, two objects that would give him a source of great merriment, but he knew that he couldn’t indulge._

_“Between you and me, the ballroom is kind of stuffy.” Melissa grinned, leaning back against the tree, “Can you imagine living there?”_

_Charlie snickered, both at Melissa’s playfully indignant tone, and at the irony that Melissa didn’t know she was speaking to the royal heir who lived there._

_“I dare say it would be a nightmare.” Charlie quipped, resting a hand – palm facing upwards – dramatically on his forehead, “Woe is the poor soul who becomes monarch.”_

_Melissa giggled in response. The silence that descended upon the pair was comforting, leaving the two young children to their individual thoughts. The crisp breeze that blew throughout the air was a relief, considering the great humidity that encompassed the day. The birds, still chirping, flew around the tree, as if engaged in some sort of important ritual._

_“Would you like to play with me?” Melissa suggested, extending a doll towards Charlie, “We can play with my dolls if you want.”_

_Charlie desperately longed to say yes, to give into his taboo desire to act on his inner femininity, but he knew that his father would never allow it._

_“My father wouldn’t like that.” Charlie said quietly, bowing his head, “He says that dolls are for girls, and not boys. He wouldn’t be happy if he caught me playing with them.”_

_Melissa was silent for a moment before she sat upwards, making a show of looking in all directions._

_“What’re you doing?” Charlie giggled. His new acquaintance was being silly._

_At the sound of Charlie’s voice, Melissa paused, grinning._

_“ **I** don’t see your father around.” Melissa declared, nudging Charlie’s shoulder playfully, “Do you?”_

_Charlie caught onto Melissa’s train of thought and slowly, a genuine smile appeared on his features. He took a moment to look down at the dolls that Melissa had brought – one blonde, and one brunette, as if symbolic of the two of them. No longer uncertain, he picked up one of the dolls, the brunette one._

_“Can I be the brunette one?” Charlie asked hesitantly, waiting for Melissa’s nod before continuing, “It’s time for a change.”_

_Before the two knew it, they had spent the whole day playing together, giving life to their inanimate dolls. They explored a myriad of roles, from dragonslayer to knight, from princess to queen. The roles hadn’t mattered to either child, so long as they were playing together._

_The sun, by then, had already descended, leaving the sky to be lit by radiant stars. The chirping birds from earlier had retreated for the day, making room for crickets to sing into the night. It was miraculous how no one had sent for either Melissa or Charlie, considering how high in station their respective parents were. It seemed as if nothing could break the air of serenity that had fallen upon the two children._

_“Charles!” A thundering voice sounded, and Charlie immediately dropped the doll that he was still holding, standing up straight. He offered his hand to Melissa and helped the brunette off of the grass._

_Tall, with stormy gray eyes and a deep scowl, Prince Kenneth was the type of person that nightmares consisted of – dreadfully handsome enough to hide the nasty soul that he harbored. His intimidating gaze was drawn to the dolls still residing in the grass._

_“What have I told you about playing with dolls, Charles?” Kenneth’s voice was dark, and he paid no mind to Melissa, who was scurrying to secure them in her side bag._

_“I –” Charlie felt the beginnings of tears in his eyes, and was grateful for the shade that prevented them from being seen. He didn’t know how to explain himself, and was tired of the back and forth charade with his father._

_“Your Grace.” Melissa interjected, her hands folded in front of her in a show of complacency, “I was the one who was playing with the dolls. Charles had already informed me that he couldn’t play with them, but he was kind enough to keep me company today. You’ve raised him well, sir.”_

_It was only his training in etiquette that stopped Charlie from gaping, wide-mouthed at Melissa. She was openly lying for him, just to keep him out of trouble, regardless of the fact that they had just met each other. Charlie couldn’t believe his good luck. He took a glance at his father, in anticipation of what the older prince would say._

_Kenneth’s eyes remained narrowed, though he didn’t appear as foreboding as he did upon arriving in the courtyard. He was staring hard at Melissa, as if trying to detect any trace of insincerity. Sensing none, his gaze turned to Charlie, who schooled his features into a look of indifference. The last thing Charlie needed was for both he and Melissa to bear the brunt of Kenneth’s rage for lying._

_Kenneth, at last, stopped his search. The displeasure remained on his face, even as he turned away from the children, walking towards the palace._

_“Be inside in ten minutes, Charles.”_

_With that, Charlie and Melissa were left alone once more. The crickets, instead of adding a sense of serenity, were now viewed as intrusive, cutting through the tense night air harshly. Charlie turned to Melissa, his eyes wide._

_“Why did you lie for me?”_

_Melissa gave a small smile, grasping one of Charlie’s hands tightly._

_“No one deserves to berated for staying true to themselves.” Melissa said simply, pressing a swift kiss to Charlie’s cheek before pulling back. Charlie wasn’t sure, but he could vaguely see the hint of a blush on Melissa’s cheeks, just barely visible in the light of the stars, “Especially not the charming Prince Charlie.”_

_Charlie bit his lip in a vain attempt to stop the smile that threatened to show on his face._

_“Do you really have no problem with me playing with dolls?” Charlie had to be sure, “Even if I’m a boy?”_

_Melissa seemed to be expecting the question, as she gave Charlie’s hand a gentle squeeze._

_“I wouldn’t have spent the whole day with you if I did.” Melissa hesitated, “And I’m sure that your company is a lot more bearable than your brother’s would have been. No offense to Prince Jason, but just before I came out here, I saw how he was eating his cake. Absolutely barbaric!”_

_Charlie staring chuckling, and soon enough, Melissa was too. He let time get away from him, and though his father came out ten minutes later, furious at the fact that Charlie hadn’t heeded his instructions, Charlie couldn’t bring himself to truly care. He had finally found a friend – one who would accept him – in Melissa._

_He just wished that it wasn’t the last time he’d ever see her._

* * *

“Princess Charlotte, it’s time to wake up.”

The woman in question groaned, pulling the covers over her head. She knew exactly what day it was, and was reluctant to leave the warm confines of her bed. Generally, the women in the land of Hildavia were ecstatic to reach the age of eighteen, but Princess Charlotte wasn’t most women. Gone was Prince Charles, and in his place, the enigmatic Princess Charlotte was born. It was customary in the land of Hildavia for women to start looking for suitors on their eighteenth nameday, but Charlotte couldn’t bear the thought of marrying any of the chauvinistic leeches who frequented the palace.

“Just a few more minutes, Ted.” Charlotte sighed.

The man – Ted – chuckled, pulling the covers off of Charlotte before the blonde could protest. Her vision was plagued by the harsh rays of sunlight, courtesy of the fact that Ted had made sure to wrench her curtains open before attempting to wake her.

He knew her well.

“Now is that any way to speak to your beloved father?” Charlotte could hear the smile in Ted’s voice.

With the question, Charlotte was brought back to her sixteenth year, the year that the man who she’d been raised to believe was her father had been exiled from Hildavia. It was the year that Charlotte had finally gotten the courage to tell her mother, Queen Jessica, about the former Prince Kenneth’s negative behavior towards her, and as a result, the queen hadn’t wasted any time in ending their marriage and kicking him out of the kingdom.

With the malignant influence out of her life, Jessica had deemed it appropriate to tell Charlotte the true nature of her heritage. She was, in fact, the daughter of Queen Jessica’s forgotten twin sister, Mary, who had been Hildavia’s royal outcast for many years. Having run away by the age of 21, she had been impregnated by one of the palace servants, with whom she’d been having a secret affair. The resulting child had only been discovered when the fallen princess, in a state of desperation, made an impromptu visit to the castle, urging her twin to raise the child as her own. It was evident that she felt unfit to raise a child, if her sudden departure after Jessica’s agreeance was anything to go by.

As such, Jessica treated her sister’s child as her own, much to the displeasure of her then husband, Prince Kenneth of Rosewood. Having understood Mary’s troubled past, Kenneth hadn’t wanted to raise her child, under the dangerous assumption that the child would grow up to be the same. Jessica, for the first of many times to come, put her foot down, refusing to let her sometimes controlling husband dictate her decisions. As it so happened, the former prince had another reason for despising the child as the years came to pass.

In a twist of events, both the queen and her sister had been having an affair with the same man, a nobleman by the name of Lord Peter. Jessica had been impregnated by him, resulting in the birth of Prince Jason. It wasn’t until the younger prince was six-years-old that Kenneth had figured out the nature of the affair, and by then, Lord Peter had impregnated Mary with twins – one who he raised, and the other left to an unknown fate. Charlotte didn’t know much about Lord Peter, other than the fact that he was raising two daughters alongside his wife, the ever-faithful Lady Veronica. Consequently, Prince Kenneth was of the close-minded opinion that if he couldn’t have a son, – a true _blood_ heir – he was entitled to his cruelty.

“Charlotte?” Ted’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. Though she knew that he was her father now, she was still getting used to the thought of calling him “dad.” For now, referring to him as “Ted” would have to be enough.

With a sigh, Charlotte stretched, resigned to getting ready for the day. There was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer.

* * *

Lady Melissa of House Hastings was many things – smart, resourceful, and beautiful to name a few. There was not a suitor in the land who hadn’t already tried for her hand in marriage. Of course, she denied every single one. At the age of seventeen, due to turn eighteen within the next two weeks, Melissa was not keen on the idea of settling down for marriage. She had her whole life ahead of her, and did not understand why she was to be restricted by propriety.

Her younger sister, Spencer, thought otherwise. At eleven-years-old, Melissa’s younger sister was rather fond of fairytales, having dreamed of marriage ever since she was old enough to reason for herself. The younger girl loved the idea of forbidden romance, determined to have a lavish time exploring all that love had to offer. Melissa thought the whole thing preposterous, but didn’t dare to dash her sister’s hopes. One could only be so young for so long, after all.

Above all, Melissa considered herself a fabulous archer, deft in the art of swordsmanship. Her father, Lord Peter, allowed her to spar with some of his underlings, – away from the watchful eye of his wife, Lady Veronica, who wouldn’t approve of Melissa acting in a manner other than ladylike – prideful of how his oldest child was so skillful. She was like the son he had never had ( _or rather, didn’t want anyone to find out he had with the queen_ ).

Melissa was no fool. She had found the letters her father had been sending to the queen, aware of the fact that their correspondence was more than what was proper between a married queen and lord. She had never confronted her father on the matter, but Prince Jason’s dark green eyes were proof enough for her. She couldn’t help but wonder if her mother was aware of how adulterous her husband truly was.

“Melissa, today’s the day!” Spencer’s eager voice resonated within Melissa’s chambers, the only warning Melissa was given before her sister launched herself onto her bed, just barely stopping herself from elbowing the older girl in the stomach, “It’s Princess Charlotte’s nameday.”

Princess Charlotte, the sister that Melissa never knew Prince Jason and Prince Charles had. Melissa found it odd that the day Prince Charles, her childhood crush, was announced to be dead was the same day that Princess Charlotte was declared Queen Jessica’s official heiress. Melissa had never been granted the fortune of seeing the princess in person, but she had heard the many tales of the princess’ grace and beauty.

“Congratulations to her.” Melissa deadpanned.

Spencer let out a loud gasp and promptly threw herself into Melissa’s lap, covering her eyes dramatically. Her antics brought an amused smile to Melissa’s face.

“You have absolutely _no_ sense of romance, do you?” Spencer cried out, causing Melissa to roll her eyes, “The _princess_ of Hildavia turns eighteen today. It’s only the age that every girl in Hildavia spends their whole life waiting for.”

“Pretty sure that life continues after eighteen, Spence.” Melissa raised an eyebrow.

The look that Spencer gave her in return was comical, her brows knitted in a manner that reminded Melissa of herself.

“But eighteen is the year that suitors start paying attention.” Spencer insisted, her eyes wide in apparent excitement, “It’s the year that people start courting one another, and courting leads to proposal, and marriage. Don’t you wanna get married?”

The idea of getting married to a random person who happened to shower her in false ideations of love and social comfort disgusted her. If she was to get married, she wanted it to be because she felt a genuine connection to the person, not because the person was in love with the idea of getting married to a girl of a high social class.

And yet, Melissa didn’t want to crush Spencer’s idealistic view of the matters of the heart, so she settled for giving her beloved sister a brief smile, stretching her arms in front of her to rid herself of the last remnants of sleep.

“Why don’t you start getting ready for the day?” Melissa suggested calmly, running a hand through her dark hair, “I’ll follow you shortly.”

With an eager nod, Spencer climbed off of Melissa’s bed (but not before hugging her sister tightly), and ran out of the room. Falling back onto her bed, Melissa let out a sigh. With the arrival of the princess’ nameday, pressure would definitely be on her to begin looking for a potential spouse. Regardless of how supportive her father was of her endeavors, he could only prolong the inevitable for so long.

* * *

Nameday celebrations were long and drab, and no matter how much planning was put into them, Melissa could never find herself intrigued by all the fanfare. Her sister, Spencer, on the other hand, found the whole thing exciting, tugging on Melissa’s sleeve the whole time in eager anticipation.

“Spencer, stop tugging on your sister’s dress. You’ll tear the fabric.” Their mother, Lady Veronica, told them. Though she wasn’t Spencer’s birth mother, – she had taken in Spencer, who had been the result of Lord Peter’s infidelity, the day she was born, with no mention of who the birth mother was – she was still just as maternal.

Spencer immediately stopped her tugging, but her eyes raced around the grand ballroom in bright-eyed fascination. In the royal Hildavian palace, all of the major royal events took place in the ballroom. With its high ceilings and gold décor, the room was imposing even to the average noble, but Melissa had never just been the average noble.

Melissa was brought out of her thoughts by the loud, booming voice of the royal squire, Arthur of House Hackett:

“Now presenting, for the first time since the beginning of her most significant nameday thus far, the Princess Charlotte of Hildavia, first of her name, heiress to the throne.”

The ensuing applause was deafening, and it was only years of etiquette training that prevented Melissa from covering her ears. Among those loudly applauding was Spencer, who seemingly forgot all of her noble training as she cheered the loudest that she could muster. An affectionate smile tugged at Melissa’s lips at her sister’s enthusiasm.

“She’s so pretty.” Spencer gushed, pointing towards where the princess was standing.

Melissa drew her eyes away from her sister in the direction of the aforementioned, ready to insist that the princess was just a regular girl like the rest of them, only with royal heritage. Her words died in the back of her throat at the sight of the royal heiress. Blonde curls cascading down her back, gray-blue eyes that spoke volumes without letting anyone in on her secrets, and a polite smile. The princess was the epitome of perfection to Melissa, which was a lot for the brunette noble to admit. A longing pang erupted in the bottom of her stomach, and in it, a deep desire to know more about the princess. The resemblance between the princess and the late Prince Charles was astounding, and maybe it was the similar charismatic air that got Melissa to _really_ pay attention to the princess.

“As is tradition in Hildavia,” Queen Jessica took over from Sir Hackett, her voice prompting immediate silence in the ballroom, “the princess will soon start looking for a suitor. She will journey first to the land of Raynuca to meet with the crown prince, Eric of House Kahn. For this first journey, she will need a trusted knight to accompany her. So as to avoid attracting unwanted attention, I will only be seeking the assistance of _one_ knight. For those of you who are interested, I will be holding a meeting this evening at dusk to select the man I feel will best protect my daughter.”

With that, Queen Jessica let her words sink in. Hushed chatter echoed throughout the ballroom, but Melissa was unable to focus on any of it. She knew instinctively that the feeling in the bottom of her stomach was _jealousy_ towards Prince Eric. Why should _he_ get the honor of being close to the princess? She understood herself well enough to know that this wouldn’t be the last time that jealously with regards to the princess would consume her, but it would indeed mark the beginning of the questioning of her own feelings.

Suddenly feeling as if she was being watched, Melissa turned her head slightly, only to be met with questioning gray-blue eyes – _the princess’ eyes_. The blonde’s eyes flickered slightly, almost as if in recognition, before they became guarded once more. Melissa was better than most people at reading others, a gift she prided herself on, and viewed the brief vulnerability in the princess’ eyes as an invitation.

 _Help me_? – The princess’ eyes seemed to be asking. Melissa didn’t know why she felt compelled to oblige, or even why the princess appeared so familiar to her, but as her own training with a sword came to mind, she knew what she had to do:

 _She had to be Princess Charlotte’s accompanying knight_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother, I just don’t see the point of a sworn knight.” Charlotte sighed, crossing her arms firmly over her chest, just the way she had seen Jessica do many times before. She was tired of having this conversation with her mother, and after her nameday ceremony, she immediately sought to change her circumstances.

Jessica smiled placatingly, resting a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder in an attempt to provide some semblance of comfort. They were currently in Jessica’s private quarters, the curtains shut tightly and the door sealed to deter potential interlopers. The sun, by then, had set quite a bit, but there was still time before Jessica would be choosing the knight to accompany Charlotte to Raynuca. Just the mere thought of traveling many miles away from her homeland, just to meet a prince she was expected to fall in love with, disgusted her, and she would do all she could to prolong the process for as long as possible.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Charlotte, and it won’t work.” Jessica declared knowingly, her smile having changed into a smirk, “But my words are final. You’re of age now. It’s time you start looking for suitors.”

Charlotte let out a rather unladylike groan and tossed herself onto her mother’s bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She didn’t want to see the amused look on her mother’s face, nor continue to imagine the implications of finding a suitor, a _male_ one at that. If Charlotte were being honest with herself, she’d never forgotten a certain brunette girl named Melissa who she had met just about a decade ago in the palace courtyard. The brunette had been the only person thus far to connect with Charlotte on an intellectual level, showing no regard for her royal stature. It was cliché, but the young brunette girl had managed to capture her heart all those years ago…

_Which was exactly why Charlotte could care less about Prince Eric of Raynuca_.

“It won’t be as tedious as you’re making it out to be, Charlotte.” Jessica’s voice drifted into Charlotte’s ears, closer than it had been a few minutes ago. Through a quick peek, Charlotte assessed that her mother had since changed positions, from standing a few feet away to standing directly in front of her. The older woman’s sapphire eyes gleamed with an emotion Charlotte couldn’t easily recognize, “Arranged marriages are what you make them. It requires efforts on both parties to allow it to subsist.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, taking into consideration her mother’s relationship with Prince Kenneth of Rosewood, and then her affair with Lord Peter of Zularria, a neighboring kingdom.

“Is this why your marriage didn’t last?” Charlotte asked sardonically, the words escaping her lips faster than she could process them.

Jessica pursed her lips, but that was the only indication of any displeasure. She was silent for a while before she sighed, clasping her hands in front of her. Charlotte knew her mother well enough to know that keeping her hands together was her method of keeping her emotions in check. It was a habit that Charlotte herself had picked up.

“There were many factors that contributed to the end of my marriage, _as you well know_.” Jessica’s abrupt tone left Charlotte feeling a slight guilt in the bottom of her stomach, but she refused to apologize for it. It wasn’t fair that her mother was able to have so much free reign over her life, while Charlotte was being forced to adhere to royal tradition, “It’s not like I can just leave _you_ to choose your own suitor.”

Charlotte bristled, immediately sitting upright on the bed. What was _that_ supposed to mean? She had always known that her mother had a sharp tongue, but never before had it been used on her. Taking in Charlotte’s indignant expression, Jessica’s face softened and she sighed, turning to face her more fully.

“Don’t be so offended, dear.” Jessica’s tone, though a bit less harsh, was still flippant, further evidenced by the flash in her eyes, “I’ve never seen you take an interest in anyone, so why should I leave you to pick your own suitor?”

“I don’t know, so I can have a chance at _happiness_ for once in my life?” Charlotte scowled, her question more rhetorical than anything, “All my life, I’ve just wanted to be happy, and I get that you’ve done all you can to ensure that – and I appreciate it more than you know – but even now, I still feel as if my choices aren’t my own. Every little thing I do has to be scrutinized according to royal decree, and it’s just _so_ damn tiring!”

Jessica observed her for a while, unspeaking. Charlotte found the older royal’s silence to be more uncomfortable than her occasionally harsh words. For a while, the two women just sat there, staring at one another in a tense silence. Eventually, Jessica reached over and grasped both of Charlotte’s hands in one of her own, caressing them gently with her thumbs.

“I had thought that when I named you my heiress, you would be more… _receptive_ and adaptable to the hardships that come with it.” Jessica murmured, “Might I have been wrong?”

Charlotte frowned.

“That’s not fair and you know it.”

“Perhaps,” Jessica mused, “But life is also not fair, dear one. In it, you’ll find that you’ll have to do things that will go against every fiber of your being. Have I not always imparted in you the idea of being resilient, of making the best of every situation? Or not letting your circumstances change the root of who you are?”

Charlotte’s eyes narrowed at her mother’s words. She knew her mother well enough to know that they were only a means of trying to make her feel guilty at not wanting to carry out her royal duty, and she didn’t appreciate the attempt at manipulation. Still, she knew the truth embedded in her mother’s manipulation strategy. The fact of the matter was that she eventually had to get married, sooner rather than later. With a deep sigh, Charlotte faced her mother once more, lips set in a firm line,

“ _Fine_.” Charlotte said softly, ignoring the pleased look on Jessica’s face at her acquiescence, “I’m not doing this for you, though.”

Jessica chuckled, and with it, a shudder ran up Charlotte’s spine. She never liked it when her mother laughed like that. The sound made her uneasy, as it was so far from the often-loving persona she usually had with her children.

“ _Nothing_ we do is ever for ourselves, dear one.” Jessica insisted, resting a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder, “It’s all for the good of Hildavia. It would do you well to remember that.”

A brief knock was all the warning the two women were given before the door opened, revealing the presence of Charlotte’s sister, Princess Alison. The young princess was only eleven-years-old, and didn’t have very many responsibilities in the royal court.

“I’ve told you once before, if not a thousand times, that you always wait for a response before you open doors, Alison,” Jessica sighed irately, “You’re behaving like a commoner.”

Alison rolled her eyes, and had she been anything but a royal, there would have been dire consequences for her insolence. However, as she chose to display her sass in the confines of the queen’s room, she would be forgiven.

“Jason wants to know when this chosen knight ceremony will take place.” Alison said, as if her mother had never spoken, “And if he asks me one more time, I’m going to run him through with his own sword.”

Charlotte stifled a chuckle at the dismayed look on her mother’s face. For as long as she could remember, Charlotte always had to play mediator between Alison and Jason, as the siblings, for whatever reason, just couldn’t get along. It was almost refreshing to see something as normal as their bickering on a day as consequential as this one.

“We may as well have it now.” Jessica’s words caused Charlotte’s smile to drop from her face. Not even the trivialities of her beloved siblings could make her feel fully comfortable with the journey she was about to embark on.

* * *

Melissa knew she had to hurry and find her father after the princess’ nameday ceremony. He was the only one who could advise her in her current state of slight panic. She just _had_ to be the princess’ sworn knight. She had a vague idea of how she would accomplish that, but she would need her father’s help to accomplish it. Her thoughts were so preoccupied with roaming the palace corridors that she didn’t notice anyone in her path until she collided with someone. The person was quick to right her, and once she looked up to see who it was, her heart dropped into her stomach.

Lord Ian of House Thomas. Born and raised in Zularria, where Melissa was from, Ian and his family often visited the Hastings castle to ask for Melissa’s hand in marriage. Despite her repeated refusals, Ian simply couldn’t take “no” for an answer. The last thing Melissa wanted to do right now was converse with the fellow Zularrian.

“Lady Melissa.” Ian grinned widely, his clear blue eyes sparkling at his attempt at charming behavior, “Fancy meeting you here. I was just on my way to –”

“I don’t have time for this right now, Ian.” Melissa snapped, beyond the point of pleasantries. She had to find her father immediately, and wouldn’t tolerate a second more of Ian’s shameless flirting, “Unlike _you_ , I actually have some business to attend to.”

At Melissa’s words, Ian’s eyebrows raised suggestively. She knew instinctively that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would disgust her.

“ _Business_ , eh?” Ian smirked, “How about you and I attend to some business in a private room? I’m sure the royals won’t mind, given our noble stature.”

Before Melissa could respond, and subsequently stomp on his toes, a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Is that any way to speak to a lady?” The voice came from a blond man with deep green eyes. _Prince Jason_ himself, standing a few feet away from them in the corridor, arms folded along his chest with a disinterested look, “In my mother’s palace, no less?”

Ian, instead of shrinking back from the presence of a royal, sneered, the expression contorting his face unattractively. His lips were curled, and Melissa had to stop herself from laughing at the childish expression on his face.

“You’re no saint yourself, Jason.” Ian shot back, seemingly pleased with his retort, “Does your mother know about your little wine problem?”

Jason snorted before turning to face Melissa. This gave the latter the opportunity to observe her half-brother. He stood a bit taller than her, and now that he had walked a little closer, she could tell that his eyes were definitely her – _their_ – father’s.

“You get drunk with a fool _one time_ ,” Jason gestured towards Ian nonchalantly, ignoring the way the other man gaped at him in fury, “and suddenly, they think they know your whole life story.”

Jason paused, his eyes darting quickly between Ian and Melissa.

“Shall we take our leave, Lady Melissa?” Jason bowed graciously, offering Melissa his arm.

Melissa took in Ian’s bitter expression before responding with a smirk of her own, looping her arm through her brother’s.

“We shall.” Melissa stated haughtily.

With that, the siblings left a confused – yet irate – Lord Ian alone in the corridor. They walked together in a companionable silence for a while. The expansive hallways were familiar to Melissa, despite the long time since she had last been in them. It had been many years since the fateful day she had met Prince Charles, but it still felt as if it had just been yesterday.

“I must thank you for rescuing me, Prince Jason.” Melissa said politely, aware of the fact that the slightly younger royal could have turned a blind eye to Ian’s harassment, “That man just doesn’t know how to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Jason grinned, as if he knew of a secret that she didn’t. Being in the dark usually frustrated Melissa, but for whatever reason, the knowing expression on Jason’s face didn’t bother her.

“I’ve always been a little…protective of my sisters, despite how much Alison and I argue.”

At Jason’s words, Melissa halted, her pause causing Jason to be yanked back slightly. In her mind, the only logical explanation for his words would be that he knew of their parents’ affair, and the fact that he was the product of it.

“Surprised?” Jason chuckled, shaking his head in mirth, “I may not be as bright as Charlotte, but eventually, the missing pieces in my life came together and I realized my true heritage. Of course, it did help that your – sorry, _our_ – father sent portraits of you to mother via their correspondence. It helped me put a face to the name after all these years.”

_Face to the name?_ _Was it possible that –_

_‘No,’_ Melissa cut her thoughts off abruptly _, ‘Prince Charles was long dead. There was no way that he could have –’_

“Did Charles mention me to you?” It was too late to take back her words, and by the surprised look on Jason’s face, – one that rivaled her own – he hadn’t been expecting her to broach the subject of Charles, “Before he… _passed_ , that is?”

Jason was quiet for a long moment, and he had by then released his hold on her. The expression on the prince’s face was a somber one, and it put unease in Melissa’s stomach.

“That’s…complicated.” Melissa noticed that Jason didn’t directly answer her question, “And it’s something that’s not really my place to speak about.”

Jason pursed his lips.

“Anyways.” Jason forced a smile, his attempt at veering Melissa from their previous topic of discussion, “What brings you to the East Wing? Visitors don’t generally venture here unless they’re looking for Mother, and even then, there are steps to take to get an audience with her.”

“I’m searching for my father.” Melissa explained, deeming Jason earnest enough to trust, “There’s a delicate matter that I need his advice with.”

Jason titled his head questioningly, an action that reminded Melissa vaguely of her sister, Spencer.

“Right now? It’s nearing the time that my mother is planning on beginning Charlotte’s sworn knight ceremony.” Jason said, his tone belying his confusion, “It’s an event that all of the nobles would kill to watch. Are you sure you want to miss –”

Jason abruptly stopped talking, scrutinizing Melissa even more closely than before. Melissa didn’t like the feeling it gave her. She rather preferred the idea of observing other people, not them appraising _her_.

“You truly cared for… _Charles_ , didn’t you?” Jason asked, his question so out-of-the-blue that it threw Melissa off. It seemed painful for Jason to even mention the name, but Melissa attributed that to the fact that it was hard to talk about his deceased brother. “And you’ve noticed the similarities between he and Charlotte, and now you want to be her sworn knight, don’t you?”

Melissa didn’t even bother to deny Jason’s words, nodding her confirmation. Jason tapped his chin in thought, the action reminiscent of their father. At once, Jason stopped his tapping, looking at Melissa with a determined expression on his face.

“I’m going to help you.” Jason insisted firmly, nodding to himself, “We’re going to find your father, and I’ll sort this whole thing out. But for this to work, you’re gonna have to remember one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“ _Never speak_.”

* * *

“You men are gathered here today because you want to take on the task of protecting my daughter, and your future queen, Princess Charlotte on her journey to Raynuca.” Charlotte just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes as her mother spoke. She still didn’t want to go through with this, but she realized that the less she struggled, the more bearable it would be in the long run, “Your mere presence here demonstrates your strength, but what I am truly looking for is _character_.”

Similar to earlier that day, the grand ballroom was filled to the brim with people from distant lands. The knights lined in front of them – nine in total – were bulky in stature, each one obviously very physically strong. However, Charlotte’s mind wasn’t on any of that. She wasn’t expected to really say anything at this event. Her main functions were to smile and nod, agreeing to her mother’s every word. The process got repetitive, but still, Charlotte supposed that her life could be worse.

_‘How optimistic of you.’_ Charlotte internally rolled her eyes at her inner dialogue.

Still, her mind couldn’t help but wander to the girl she had made eye contact with earlier, the girl’s brown eyes committed to memory. She was _certain_ that it had been her childhood friend, Melissa, which may have been why she allowed her facial features to slacken a little. Of course, she was quick to put her walls back up, but the idea that she had been so close – and yet so far – to her childhood friend was enough to make her feel a childlike wonder that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Charlotte was brought out her thoughts by the sound of people entering the ballroom, amidst her mother’s speech. It was easy to hear them through the silence that Jessica’s speaking provoked. Raising her eyes from the point on the far wall that she was previously focusing on, Charlotte drew her eyes to the three figures entering the ballroom: Jason, his secret father Lord Peter, and a person Charlotte didn’t know. For curiosity’s sake, Charlotte’s eyes lingered on the only unknown person of the trio. The person wasn’t as muscular as the other men – that much was obvious. He looked borderline scrawny in his armor, but what caught Charlotte’s attention was the fact that there was a mask covering the lower part of his face, so that only his dark brown eyes were visible. Charlotte had to admit – she was intrigued.

“What is the meaning of this, Lord Peter?” Jessica asked.

Lord Peter gave Jessica a gracious bow before gesturing for the masked man to move forwards. As he did so, the young knight followed suit, bowing with his eyes trained on the ground. At Jessica’s signal, the young knight resumed his standing position.

“Forgive me for my tardiness, Your Grace.” Lord Peter said smoothly, giving the queen a charming smile before turning to face Charlotte, “And I must extend my apologies to you as well, Princess Charlotte. I was previously in the process of finding a knight of my own to send on your journey.”

Jessica narrowed her eyes, walking over to where the trio was standing. Jason, smirking, moved to stand next to Charlotte, his hands clasped behind him. Charlotte observed her brother carefully, knowing him well enough to know that there was always a reason for his confident gaze.

“What did you do this time, Jase?” Charlotte murmured out of the corner of her lips. To the average observer, it looked as if the princess had never spoken, the rest of her features impassive.

Jason’s smug expression never left his face, though his eyes flickered in what Charlotte understood to be compassion.

“You trust that I only have your best interests at heart, yes?”

Charlotte’s eyebrows raised by the smallest increment.

“ _What did you do, Jason?_ ”

The prince didn’t answer this time, briefly turning his head to give the princess a smile before turning his gaze back to their mother. It was only her etiquette training that stopped Charlotte from sighing in frustration. She briefly entertained the thought of Alison’s words earlier. Maybe she _would_ let the younger girl run him through with a sword.

“Very well then.” Jessica was saying, drawing Charlotte’s attention back to the monarch, “What is your name, young knight?”

“He does not speak, Mother.” Jason spoke up, prompting Charlotte’s surprise and suspicion. She would have to find out later on what exactly Jason was up to, “He is not… _capable_ of doing so.”

At Jason’s words, the knight’s eyes flashed, perhaps in indignance, before becoming emotionless once more. Charlotte didn’t miss Jason’s amused look at the knight’s reaction, and neither did Jessica. Before the queen could respond, one of the initial nine knights spoke up. What his name was, Charlotte hadn’t cared to remember.

“Your Grace.” The knight began, hands immersed in his frantic gesticulations, “How can a man protect your daughter if he cannot speak? If _I_ were the sworn knight, I would befriend the princess with only the earnest intent. I would be able to praise the princess daily of her great beauty, the affirmation that any woman of royal nature ought to receive.”

Charlotte _did_ roll her eyes this time, though only slightly. Did this man think that he would be able to woo her with his words? By his confident appearance, the answer was obvious. It wasn’t long before the other knights – excluding the masked one – voiced their similar opinions.

“If _I_ were the princess’ sworn knight, I would declare my undying devotion to her.”

“If _I_ were the knight, I would make sure that the princess never doubts my loyalty.”

“If _I_ were the knight, I would –”

“ _Enough_.” Jessica sternly silenced the chatter with a single word. Charlotte was only a minute away from silencing them herself. It never ceased to annoy her when people would try to speak over one another, and this situation was no different. In any case, the knights’ spoken words of fealty did nothing to make Charlotte feel any better about her circumstances, and if she were being honest, she didn’t appreciate the fact that they were trying to sweet-talk their way into her good graces, “I did not ask you all here to try and flatter my daughter.”

At once, all the knights bowed, with all but the masked one muttering apologies. Jessica’s displeased countenance did not leave her, and instead, she raised her hands to silence them once more.

“Line up.” Jessica ordered the knights, raising a finger to stop the last one – the masked one – from moving, “Except you. I want you to showcase your talents for me. You will be sparring with all of the nine –”

“Why does _he_ get to go first?” One knight murmured darkly in what he probably thought was a soft tone. Jessica turned sharply to him, glaring icily. Charlotte pursed her lips and shook her head imperceptibly. There was always that one knight who didn’t understand the power and purpose of restraint.

With a gentle nod at Sir Barry of House Maple, Jessica gestured for the outspoken knight to be removed from the ballroom. One could hear a feather drop in the tense silence that followed the knight’s forced departure.

“You will be sparring against the _eight_ remaining knights.” Jessica said casually to the masked knight, as if she had never been interrupted. No one dared to question her judgment, and the masked knight bowed, unsheathing his sword and getting into a combat-ready position.

The first knight in the line did the same, waiting for the queen’s signal before attacking. Effortlessly, the masked knight dodged the attack, parrying as easily as if he were brushing a feather away from his face. The other knight continued his offensive, lunging and thrusting wildly in an attempt to catch the masked knight off guard but alas, the latter was too swift for him, ending the fight with a rough shove to the chest via his elbow. The force of the shove was enough to send the other knight sprawling to the ground, and Charlotte didn’t miss the look of pride on Lord Peter’s face as his preferred knight won the match.

“Is there truly any need to search for another knight, Your Grace?” Lord Peter smirked, his green eyes sparkling with his confidence, “Has my knight not proved his competency with a sword?”

Jessica appeared to be mulling it over, her eyes just barely knitted in her concentration. The look on Jason’s face matched his birth father’s, and Charlotte didn’t appreciate the feeling that she was being left out of something very important.

“It is only fair that the other eight knights prove their worth.” Jessica murmured, and the bright look on Jason’s face faltered a bit, “ _But_ , he is mute, you say?”

“You shan’t hear a word from his mouth.” Lord Peter’s mouth twitched at his own words, and Charlotte was once again left with the feeling that she was missing something.

Jessica nodded, more so to herself than to the other occupants of the room. Charlotte knew the look well enough to know that the queen had come to a decision.

“Very well.” Jessica’s tone became commanding as she turned to the other knights, “You are all dismissed.”

They looked as if they wanted to protest, but, remembering what happened to the ninth member of their group, held their tongues, bowed, and exited the ballroom. Eventually, most of the other occupants of the ballroom followed suit. This left Jason, the masked knight, Lord Peter, the queen, Alison, and Charlotte herself alone in the room.

“I like him.” Alison spoke for the first time since the chosen knight ceremony began. There was a childlike glee in her eyes as she conveyed her sentiments, “If he doesn’t talk, that means that he won’t try to get under Charlotte’s dress with his satiny words.”

If the queen was shocked at Alison’s words, the only response she gave was a raised eyebrow at Charlotte. Charlotte avoided her mother’s gaze, knowing full and well that it had been her romance novels Alison had gotten her understanding of romance from. She would really have to talk to her sister about knowing what to say in front of their mother.

“Indeed.” Jason agreed, playfully grinning at Charlotte, “The last thing we’d want is for you to get taken advantage of by a smooth-talking knight.”

“I’m not gullible.” Charlotte protested, but, realizing that she would get nowhere, sighed indifferently. She turned to her mother finally. “Does this mean that you’ve chosen this masked knight as my protector.” She gestured vaguely at the masked knight.

“Indeed, I have.” Jessica said before facing Lord Peter, “May I have the honor of knowing this young knight’s name?”

“He goes by Sir Mel.” Lord Peter informed her.

Jessica appraised the young knight once more, walking over to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. The knight gave her his full eye contact.

“I hereby declare you, Sir Mel, Princess Charlotte’s sworn knight.” Jessica declared, removing her hand from his shoulder.

Understanding what was expected of her, Charlotte moved over to the knight, giving him a brief curtsey and watching as he bowed in return to her. As they straightened up from their respective gestures, Charlotte was taken aback by the depth in the knight’s brown eyes, eyes that reminded her so much of Melissa. It didn’t help that his name was so close to her beloved’s.

“May good fortune befall the both of us.” Charlotte said quietly to the knight, watching as the knight nodded his agreeance. Perhaps, though Charlotte still didn’t like the idea of this journey, it wouldn’t be as bad as she had previously anticipated.

* * *

When all was said and done, there was only Queen Jessica and Lord Peter left in the ballroom. The queen thought of herself as a rather intuitive person. Nothing ever happened in her palace that she didn’t know about, and as such, she began her inquiry to Lord Peter.

“Enlighten me, Lord Peter.” Jessica began, “How is it that you have had a knight under your tutelage for so long, and I am only just now learning of his existence?”

Lord Peter smiled graciously, though Jessica could tell that his eyes held secrets.

“I did not wish to bore you with all the trivial aspects of my life, Your Grace.”

Jessica’s eyes narrowed at the deflection.

“And tell me, Lord Peter.” Jessica continued, “Where is your daughter, Lady Melissa?”

Lord Peter’s smile appearance more tender now at the mention of his pride and joy.

“On a journey much the same as your own daughter’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up with a lot more free time this week than I initially thought I'd get, and thus, this chapter was born between my commutes to and from work. As always, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do you even _have_ to get married?” The question was one Princess Charlotte had asked herself a lot as of late, and her sister, Alison’s, repetition of it only reinforced the idea.

“At some point, we all get married, more or less.” Charlotte settled for a nonchalant response. It was the excuse Jessica had given her many times, and though it had never put her at ease, she figured that there would be no harm if she told Alison the same thing.

Alison was quiet for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side and eyebrows knitted in concentration. Despite her love of childish grandeur, Alison was a lot more mature than people gave her credit for. The sigh she let out was worn.

“Is that what you really think?” Alison murmured, eyebrows cocked, “Or is that what the _queen_ thinks?”

A tiny smirk lifted the corners of Charlotte’s mouth. Her sister was always perceptive, and this was no exception. The eleven-year-old was always privy of royal duty, and it came as no surprise to Charlotte that Alison realized that she was merely regurgitating their mother’s words. Charlotte sat down on a settee in her room, pulling Alison down to sit next to her. The younger girl was frowning, her lips pursed in disapproval.

“You’ll learn this in the years to come,” Charlotte began, taking her younger sister’s hands into her own, “but there comes a point when you have to focus on matters outside of yourself. I have a duty to the people of Hildavia, to marry a man of my station and continue the royal line. I must be a fair and just leader, with a competent man by my side.”

Even as she said the words, Charlotte felt her stomach drop. The closer it got to her departure, the more unease she felt. By the look on her little sister’s face, she wasn’t fooled by the explanation. Still, the younger girl bit her lip, conflict shining in her cerulean eyes.

“Why do you have to marry a confident _man_?” Alison asked, “I know dad always used to say that –”

“Forget anything that he told you.” Charlotte snapped, softening her tone at her sister’s wince, her eyes apologetic, “And forget what I said for that matter. You ought to be able to marry anyone you fancy, man _or_ woman.” Charlotte hesitated. “This whole situation is just really unfortunate.”

Alison reached over and took one of Charlotte’s hands in both of hers, squeezing a little as she appeared to be lost in thought. When Charlotte squeezed back, Alison looked up at her, eyes shining with a sense of determination.

“Who was she?” Alison asked quietly. At Charlotte’s raised brow, Alison elaborated, “The girl who’s made you so resistant to following social norms?”

Charlotte’s lips turned up, not quite smiling, but not quite straight-faced. She gave her sister’s hand one more squeeze before ungracefully flopping back onto the bed behind her.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Charlotte didn’t have to be sitting upright to know that her sister’s cheeks were scarlet, being notified of her sister’s mortification via a slap to the shoulder.

* * *

“I want you to be careful.” Lady Veronica told Melissa, fussing over her armor, “There are a lot of nefarious individuals out there who –”

Melissa rolled her eyes, drowning her mother out. She was beginning to regret informing her mother of her plan to be the princess’s sworn knight on her trip to Raynuca. Ever since the initial announcement, Veronica had done nothing but provide cautions, being even more overbearing than usual, which was saying a lot. In the background, Melissa could hear Spencer giggling at the debacle.

“Think this is funny, do you?” Melissa addressed her sister, playfully flicking the younger girl on the cheek.

As Melissa expected, Spencer only kept laughing, as if she had never been touched.

“I think it’s cute that you wanna protect the princess.” Spencer stood up, leaning towards Melissa conspiratorially, “Because you _love_ her.”

It was only years of etiquette that prevented a blush from adorning Melissa’s cheeks. She instead fixed her features into a stern frown.

“Forgive me for being patriotic.” Melissa sniffed, feigning indignance as she turned away from her sister.

Never one for being ignored, Spencer tugged at Melissa’s arms until the older girl engulfed her in a hug. Sometimes, Melissa truly resented her inability to stay annoyed with her sister, as it was a trait that the younger girl took advantage of without hesitation.

“Don’t be that way, _Sir Mel_.” Spencer grinned, placing both of her thumbs at each corner of Melissa’s mouth in an effort to get her to smile. Melissa deliberately swiped her tongue out, catching one of the younger girl’s thumbs. As expected, Spencer shrieked in disgust, wrenching herself from Melissa’s arms.

“That’s _disgusting_.” Spencer scowled, wiping her thumb along the fabric of her dress. Melissa, in response, smiled sweetly.

“No one told you to put your hands on my face.”

Veronica chuckled softly at her daughters’ antics. It never ceased to warm her heart when the two got along instead of argued. She decided to leave them alone for the time being, not that either of the duo noticed.

After a while, the sisters became quiet once more, Spencer’s eyes lowered to the ground. Melissa caught onto her sister’s sudden detached mood, lifting her chin so the younger girl couldn’t avoid her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Though Melissa’s words were posed as a question, the tone in which she asked provided Spencer no opportunity to avoid answering.

Spencer closed her eyes in defiance, but, knowing that Melissa wouldn’t back down, opened them once more. She sighed.

“What if this plan doesn’t work?” Spencer asked, her tone hardly more than a whisper, “What if you and the princess don’t fall in love and you hate each other and she marries that awful prince from Raynuca and you get your heart broken and –”

“Woah there.” Melissa clamped a hand over Spencer’s mouth, the warm feeling in her hand letting her know that Spencer was still attempting to talk, “Remember to breathe, sis.”

Spencer pulled Melissa’s hand away from her mouth, leveling the older girl with a firm look.

“I’m being serious _Melissa_.”

“So am I _Spencer_.” Melissa emphasized Spencer’s name with a drawl, poking the younger brunette playfully on the nose, “What ever happened to having a little bit of hope?”

Spencer looked at her incredulously.

“Hope breeds eternal misery, remember?” Spencer placed her hands on her hips in a manner reminiscent of their mother, “You tell me this every time you get your hopes up that Lord Ian will leave you alone and –”

“Forget all of that.” Melissa waved away Spencer’s concerns with a hand, making a note to be more careful of what she said around her younger sister, “Sometimes in life, it doesn’t hurt to have a little hope, and I have a lot of it right now.”

Melissa paused.

“I don’t want to go through the rest of my life asking myself what could’ve been if only I had the hope to try.”

Spencer pursed her lips in concentration, studying Melissa’s determined face for a few minutes before she hugged the older girl tightly. Melissa hugged her back immediately.

“Then I wish you all the luck in the world.” Spencer murmured, clinging desperately to her older sister, “And I hope, for your sake, that your hope doesn’t lead to your misery.”

* * *

Charlotte and Jason had always been close as siblings, despite truly being cousins. Jason had been a great support system for her when she transitioned from Charles to Charlotte, and it was only fitting that before leaving on a life-changing journey, Jason had a meaningful talk with Charlotte.

“I just want you to keep an open mind on this trip.” Jason stressed, placing both hands on Charlotte’s shoulders, “You’ve never done anything like this before, and I know you’ve never been one for change.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Understatement_ of the century if there ever was one. Jason didn’t let her voice what was sure to be a sarcastic remark.

“Look, I know Eric isn’t…ideal –”

“I’m pretty sure he just had a pregnancy scare with one of his mother’s ladies-in-waiting.” Charlotte was blunt.

“And I know you prefer pretty brunettes with soulful brown eyes named Melissa.” Jason continued with a knowing grin, as if Charlotte had never interrupted him, “But I really think you need to give this trip a chance. I’m 100% certain that something great will come out of all of this.”

Ignoring the sudden heat in her ears and cheeks, Charlotte assessed Jason’s words. The optimism in his tone was uncharacteristic for the usually brooding young prince, and it immediately put Charlotte on her guard. Gray-blue eyes narrowed at dark green irises, full of suspicion.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your behavior at my nameday ball.” Charlotte sniffed, “You’ve been acting weird, and I want to know why.”

Jason raised his hands in a playful defense, the glint in his eyes never once wavering.

“I was on my best behavior.” Jason insisted, his attempt at seeming innocent failing miserably, “I paid attention to everything mother said. I went out of my way to be nice to Alison. I –”

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.” Charlotte frowned, slapping Jason’s shoulder to emphasize her words, “Ever since you walked into the ballroom with Lord Peter and that knight, there’s just been an overly confident air to you.”

Jason shrugged, his attempt at nonchalance.

“I’m _always_ overly confident.” He smirked, “This is why I butt heads with mother all the time.”

At Charlotte’s less than pleased look, Jason sighed, pulling her into a hug that the shorter blonde didn’t fight.

“ _Char_ , just trust me on this.” Jason murmured quietly, rubbing Charlotte’s back in a comforting manner before pulling back. He made sure his sister was looking at him before continuing, “I know I’m not always the most… _reliable_ person in the family. I get that, but please trust me when I say that you’ll thank me when everything comes to light.”

Charlotte’s eyes, though still narrowed, had softened. Jason took advantage of his sister’s slight change in mood, nudging her side gently. An unintentional smile donned the princess’ lips, soon replaced by a heavy sigh.

“I trust you.”

* * *

Goodbyes were always difficult, but Charlotte refused to see this as the loss of _all_ of her freedom. The sooner she set out to Raynuca, – the sooner she met Prince Eric and spoke with him – the sooner this whole journey would be over; hence, the sooner she would be back at the Hildavian palace with a sense of normalcy.

_If one could ever call her life normal_.

The soft clacking of hooves against a dirt trail echoed throughout the visibly empty forest, bringing Charlotte out of her musings. She begrudgingly took in the appearance of the sworn knight leading the way, Sir Mel. He wasn’t as brawny as the other knights she’d become acquainted with in her time, nor did he give off an air of arrogance. Still, Charlotte refused to let this knight’s calm demeanor make her feel better about her given task.

She abruptly stopped her horse, waiting for Sir Mel to realize she had stopped. Once the young knight followed suit, Charlotte leveled him with the coldest look she could muster. The man didn’t even flinch.

“I do not _need_ a sworn knight.” Charlotte bit out icily, teeth gritted in misplaced frustration. Truth be told, the knight didn’t deserve her ire; he was only doing his duty, just as Charlotte was doing hers. Still, it annoyed her to no end that she had such limited agency in her life. Even when she was carrying out her duty, there was still someone present to oversee her, “You can go back and tell my mother just that. I’ll be just fine, thank you very much.”

With that, Charlotte snapped the reigns on her horse, beckoning him forward. Not long after, she heard the telltale signs of another set of horse hooves. _The knight was persistent_.

“And stop following me!” Charlotte hissed out as she stopped once more.

She could’ve sworn she saw a spark of playfulness in the knight’s dark eyes – he was _taunting_ her, without ever having to say a word. Charlotte bit back a groan. This was going to be a _long_ trip to Raynuca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't expect to wait this long before updating again, but school and work got in the way (Who knew taking a bunch of writing intensive courses would kill motivation?). Regardless, in the brief interlude I have before work, and then school, start up again, I will do my best to finish this story, as I've never forgotten it (Incidentally, I wrote most of the epilogue already, and now have to play catch up with the rest of the story XD). Hopefully, it's still enjoyable, and I look forward to continuing it. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of where this story will go, but it may take a while to update, considering I just got back to school and have to balance that with work and the maintenance of my sanity XD. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
